cavestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Outer Wall
|life3D = 1|life3Dhp = 2}} The Outer Wall (外壁 Gaiheki) is a location that connects the Egg Corridor to the Plantation. Overview Most of the wall is on the left side of the screen, with the open space revealing the night sky and floating clouds on the right. Generally, the enemies here are capable of flying and following Quote when he approaches into their area. Any pickups left behind from killed enemies will float to the edge of the wall and stay there until they are collected or fade away. Inhabitants A family of three tiny individuals resembling people live in a "Little House" underneath the entrance to the Egg Corridor. Only two of the people will be seen in the house initially; the Little Man can be found wandering around a small area of the graveyard. Sublocations Little House The Little House (リトル家 Ritoru-ka) is located below the door that connects the Egg Corridor to the Outer Wall. To enter it, Quote must walk through the narrow passageway, using the Booster to keep him from falling through gaps in the floor. Once inside, the player has the opportunity to trade the Blade for the Nemesis. If they want to obtain it, they must visit the Little House at least twice: the first time to be able to pick up the Little Man in the graveyard, and the second to bring him back home. Clock Room The Clock Room (時計屋 Tokei Ya) is only accessible if the player has rescued Curly Brace. Its presence is noted by an analog clock sign protruding out of the wall. If Quote goes to the left of the sign, he should eventually come across a small gap in the wall with a fence marking. The player can then interact with this hole to go inside. Inside, the floor is mostly covered with spikes. On an elevated platform stands a chest containing the 290 Counter. Storehouse The Storehouse (倉庫 Souko) connects the Outer Wall and Plantation. When Quote first enters the room, he will encounter Itoh as well as a save disk. Gallery Little House.png | Little House Clock Room.png | Clock Room Storehouse.png | Storehouse Little House, CSPlus.png | Little House, as seen in Cave Story+ Enemies * Hoppy - A yellow bug-like enemy that appears to bounce off the edge of the wall as it moves towards Quote. When damaged, they let out a squeal. * Night Ghost - A larger, ghost-like enemy that moves vertically farther away from the wall than Hoppy. When Quote is within their shooting range, they let out a group of white projectiles that are indestructible by weapons but will disappear on contact with a block or the wall. * Sandcroc - Light blue sandcrocs are hidden beneath sandy ground. When this ground is stepped on, the sandcroc will emerge. Items and weaponry * Nemesis - A weapon that can be traded for the Blade. Unlike most other weapons in Cave Story, it deals less damage as it gains weapon energy. * 290 Counter - A stopwatch that is automatically activated when the player plays through the Blood Stained Sanctuary. Trivia * Aside from the Balcony, the Outer Wall is the only location where the death message "You were never seen again..." can be viewed.